


Kinky Fuck

by helens78



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Kinky, Masturbation, Pre-Het, Pre-Relationship, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed Lane is a kinky fuck.  Donna can pretty much read it in everything he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a DamnYouAutoCorrect.com image:
> 
> A: Hey dudeeeee  
> A: Soo are you gonna be able to go to the kinky fuck concert?  
> A: OMG LINKIN PARK CONCERT
> 
> B: I'm so in if it's kinky fuck
> 
> The idea of the Headstones concert being the "kinky fuck" concert made me want eleventy fics that start with "[Hugh Dillon character] is a kinky fuck". This was the first one I came up with. :)

Ed Lane is a _kinky fuck_. Donna can pretty much read it in everything he does, everything he says: Ed's a guy who takes charge not because he's the best guy for the job (though he often _is_ ) but because it's ingrained down deep, it's a part of him he wouldn't suppress even if he could.

He's got strong arms and nimble fingers, and he's not afraid to get physical; she bets he'd run one hell of a scene if he were given half a chance. She wonders if he's too much of a gentleman to take a woman down, get her bent over something while he holds on tight and kicks her legs apart and makes her beg.

She thinks about that a lot more now that they're on different teams. She's not about to put the moves on a married man, not even one who's at work a hell of a lot more than he's at home, but the way he's felt during training exercises, the way his body felt on hers when he put her down on the mat and had his arm around her throat--it's the number one image in her head these days when it's just her and her Wahl, and if things were different, if Ed's life was different, if there were room for something like what she's thinking about...

 _If things are ever different_ , she thinks, _I'll ask._

And if they go the way they do in her fantasies, asking won't be enough. But that's all right; she'll be more than willing to beg.


End file.
